Holiday
|artist = (The Hit Crew) (The Just Dance Kids) (JDK) |year = 1982 (Original) 2007 (The Hit Crew) 2010 (The Just Dance Kids) |difficulty = (All) |effort = (All) |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = (Remade Pictograms |gc = to (JD2)/ (Remake) |lc= (Remake) |pictos= 64 (Main) 27 (JDK) |dlc = May 19, 2016 (JDU) May 26, 2016 (NOW) |audio = |choreo = Ace Ventura (JDK)}}"Holiday" by , covered by The Hit Crew, is featured on , , , and . In , the song is covered by The Just Dance Kids. Appearance of the Dancer Just Dance 2 The dancer is a woman with tied up orange hair. She wears a yellow bandana around her head and has an orange crop top, a red skirt with yellow and white belts, orange leggings with white polka dots on them, and yellow sneakers. Her clothing starts off in dark shades of purple, and then her clothing will turn orange. Remake In the remake, she has a fuchsia outline (purple at the beginning), and she fades away before the end of the song. Otherwise, the coach is the exact same. Just Dance Kids The lead dancer has middle-short black hair with a grey bow, blue T-shirt, grey skirt, black leggings and black ballerina shoes. The left dancer has black tied up hair, black T-shirt, black pants and black shoes. The right dancer has short black hair, black sleeveless shirt, navy blue jeans, and white and black sneakers. Background Just Dance 2 The background appears to be the side of a subway stop. One of the pictures on the wall is a rainy city (similar to the background from ''It's Raining Men'') that says "Need holiday?" on the bottom left. The picture changes to a tropical island (similar to the background for the remake of ''I Get Around'') with "Holiday" written on the bottom right and stays like that for most of the routine. It changes back to the rainy picture at the end of the song. Remake In the remake, the background is closer to the screen. Just Dance Kids The background is a crowded stage with a colored, animated floor. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Throw both of your hands out in front of you, with your arms bent. HolidayALLGM.png|All Gold Moves Holiday gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Just Dance Kids There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Point to the screen with your right fist. This is the final move of the routine. Gm-kids-holiday.png|Gold Move Appearances in Mashups Holiday appears in the following Mashups: * Da Funk * I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’ * She’s Got Me Dancing * Love You Like A Love Song * Oh No! Captions Holiday ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Blow The Horn * Catch It * Happy Clap * Here I Am * Just Clap * Knee Pop * Old School Clap * Old School Snap Trivia Main series *The rainy picture on the wall is recycled from the background of ''It’s Raining Men. *The Beta version had a different color palette; it appears on the back of the cover. *In the remake, the fifth pictogram appears faster than it should. * In the song s menu icon, the coach s hair is bluish as compared to the actual coach. This is reminiscent of the Beta coach. ** Something very similar happens with That’s Not My Name. * Along with When I Grow Up, S.O.S and Song 2, this is one of the first four songs in the series to feature a transforming dancer. * In the preview of this song, the pictograms were purple instead of orange.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i3HfjRD8Z8c * This is the second cover by The Hit Crew in the series, following Toxic; it is followed by Here Comes the Hotstepper. * The banner stating the routes says "Toch Street", which is located in . ** It says "Just Dance" in the current remake, akin to U Can’t Touch This’s / remake. * As of an unknown date, the pictogram sprite has been updated. It now has two -styled pictograms and two -styled pictograms, and the placeholder pictogram has been removed. *In , there are two incorrect pictograms. One of them shows to consecutively put your hands up and then down instead of the other way, and another shows to consecutively clap your hands and put them down, when it should show to only clap your hands. **This was fixed in the remake when the pictogram sprite was updated. Gallery Game Files SD2E41 007ae2a3 14.png|''Holiday'' HolidayRemake.jpg|''Holiday'' (Remake) Holiday_jdk_cover_generic.png|''Holiday'' (Just Dance Kids) Holiday_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach Holiday cover@2x.jpg| cover 513.png|Avatar 200513.png|Golden avatar 300513.png|Diamond avatar holiday pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms holiday pictos-sprite updated.png|Pictograms (Updated) In-Game Screenshots jd2holiday.png|''Holiday'' on the menu Holiday_jd2016_menu.PNG|''Holiday'' on the menu (2016) Holiday_jd2016_load.PNG|''Just Dance Unlimited'' loading screen (2016) Holiday_jd2016_coachmenu.PNG|''Just Dance Unlimited'' coach selection screen (2016) Holiday_jd2016_score.PNG|''Just Dance Unlimited'' scoring screen (2016) jdu17holiday.png|''Holiday'' on the Just Dance Unlimited menu (2017) Holiday_jd2017_load.PNG|''Just Dance Unlimited'' loading screen (2017) Holiday_jd2017_coachmenu.PNG|''Just Dance Unlimited'' coach selection screen (2017) Holiday_jd2017_score.PNG|''Just Dance Unlimited'' scoring screen (2017) Holiday_jd2018_menu.PNG|''Holiday'' on the Just Dance Unlimited menu (2018) Holiday_jd2018_load.PNG|''Just Dance Unlimited'' loading screen (2018) Holiday_jd2018_coachmenu.PNG|''Just Dance Unlimited'' coach selection screen (2018) jdnholiday.png|''Holiday'' on the menu Beta Elements coach_jd2_holiday.png|Beta dancer holiday just sweat.jpg|Another beta photo, with minor differences to the outfit and a different layout of Just Sweat Others Holiday Different Gold Move Effect.png|Different Gold Move effect on the preview lel 4.png|Placeholder pictogram Holiday removed pictos.png|Pictograms that were later removed Holiday replaced pictos.png|Pictograms that replaced the removed ones holyback-.png|Background Just Dance 2 Holiday.jpg|Gameplay holiday purple.png|The beginning of the routine, when the coach turns purple. Videos Official Audio Madonna Holiday (Official ) 1983. Holiday|The Hit Crew cover Gameplays 'Main series' Holiday - Just Dance 2 Holiday - Just Dance 2016 Holiday - Just Dance Now Holiday - Just Dance 2017 Holiday - Just Dance 2018 'Just Dance Kids' Just Dance Kids Holiday Extractions Just Dance 2 - Holiday by The Hit Crew References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Console Exclusives Category:Covered Category:Remade Songs